


Night Blooming

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire The Masquerade: LA By Night
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Just a fluff scene that popped into my head
Relationships: Eva/Jasper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Night Blooming

The night was warm, despite the rain. Deep in the wilds of Griffth Park, a lone Kindred sat in a grove of trees on the damp grass, heedless of the mud beneath her ghostly white skirt and the rain falling gently down upon her from the clouded night sky above. 

Eva had found a small growth of night blooming jasmine here afew months ago and had taken it upon herself to make sure it flourished. 

She got to see so few flowers in bloom. They glowed like tiny white stars in the darkness, especially to her unnatural sight. 

She could see the brilliance of life within them as she carefully pruned and cute back dying branches and cleared weeds from the roots.

The scent was all around her. Her lungs breathed it in artificially, a pleasure that took concentration but was worth it for the time she could spend with the flowers.

The night was still young when Eva sensed the eyes of another Kindred upon her. A very familiar presence accompanied the gaze. 

She smiled to herself pleased that he had taken the time to find her instead of interrupting her with the harsh buzz of a text. 

She did not turn to look towards him. Her senses were open yes, but that by no means meant that she would see him there. That she could sense him was enough.

“Good Evening, Jasper.” She said it to the wind with affection. 

“Jasmine, isn’t it lovely?” she held up a cutting admiring the flowers as he appeared like a shadow cross legged on the ground beside her. 

She smiled handing it over.

He took it carefully, cradling it in his long fingers his eyes taking in every detail.

“A gift.” 

Jasper looked up with a smile, “and is there a meaning behind them?”

She smiled, her eyes flashing with mischief. 

“Perhaps…maybe you should find out.”

He grinned at that, his long fangs flashing in the darkness. “Alright.”

After a moment of comfortable silence he cocked his head to one side, studying her. 

Eva continued tending the flowers, basking in his presence.

“You’re…you look…are you breathing?” he asked puzzled but intrigued. 

Eva giggled holding her hand up to his face she placed her warm palm against his face.

“Blush of life.” She told him. “I like to smell the flowers if I can.”

The Nosferatu blinked at the feel of warm flesh against his cheek. He reached up to hold her hand there his thumb absently stroking the back of her hand.

“To smell the flowers.” He repeated. 

She saw the moment his mind wandered elsewhere and couldn’t help the blush and chuckle that escaped as he cleared his throat and tried to look anywhere else but at her.

He took her hand from his face but didn’t let it go his eyes on the ground between them.

Eva watched him fondly as he processed whatever thoughts were in his head.

“You can do…other things too…” She grinned as he froze, his eyes turning slowly back to her, wide and amazed.

“With, blush of life, I mean.”

Jasper’s mouth opened as he struggled to find words. 

“I-I had um…” he swallowed hard his brow furrowing in annoyance at himself. 

He cleared his throat and lifted his head to meet her gaze with determined purpose.

“I’d heard that.”

Eva giggled leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. He responded gently allowing her to take the lead as she broke gently away.

“Well then.” She stood, absently brushing dirt off her damp skirt. 

Jasper stared dumbly from the ground at her feet as she held out her hand for him to take. 

“Shall we go to your haven and find out exactly what else we could use it for?”

Jasper, unwound his long limbs rising clumsily to his feet. He had all the grace of a foal learning to walk as he finally straightened taking her hand with a look of excited trepidation.

“I hope you know what you’re asking for.” He whispered leaning his forehead against hers. 

She raised her chin to kiss him, her arms wrapping around his thin frame to pull him closer. 

She made sure he could feel the deliberate warmth of her body. A reassurance, an enticement and a promise all in one gesture. 

The Nos growled low in his throat in response.   
Gripping his Jasmine in his other hand he let her lead him into the darkness towards the river at the edge of Griffith Park and the privacy of his Haven.


End file.
